1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric apparatus and an electric system having the electric apparatus and, in particular, to an electric apparatus comprising a part for detecting and controlling operation situations and an electric system having the electric apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known a service to rent an electric apparatus, such as television, refrigerator, digital multi-function machine carrying out e.g. copy operation, print operation, facsimile operation, and the like, for users in a facility, such as hospital, hotel and the like.
If the rented electric apparatus fails, a maintenance personnel comes to a location of the failed electric apparatus, to maintain/repair it. Thus, it is very important information for the maintenance/repair, what kind of failure has occurred to the electric apparatus and what kind of repair has been made to the electric apparatus, i.e. failure history and repair history.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-23411 discloses an image displaying apparatus with a memory that stores a failure history representing previously occurred failures. In the image displaying apparatus, the failure history is displayed on a displaying unit, is sent to an external device, and is read out by the external device, to facilitate access of maintenance personnel to information for maintenance/repair after coming to the location.